1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to compounds that are useful in treating or preventing pain, septic shock, pancreatitis, edema, rhinitis, asthma, colitis, arthritis, hepatorenal syndrome, cancer, bacterial and viral infections, ulcerative colitis, and Alzheimer's Disease. More particularly, the present invention is directed to benzodiazepine derivatives that useful in treating pain.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
Two types of bradykinin receptor are known: The B1 receptor and the B2 receptor. A number of reports indicate an important role for the B2 receptor in the pathophysiology of pain. [e.g. Hall, J. M., Morton, I. K. M. The pharmacology and immunopharmacology of kinin receptors. In: Farmer S G (Ed). The kinin system. London: Academic Press, 1997; 9-44]. Hence, compounds that are B2 antagonists are useful in the relief of pain, including chronic pain and acute pain, e.g., chronic inflammatory pain, neuropathic pain, back pain, migraine, cancer pain, visceral pain, arthritis pain and post-operative pain.